


Protect Them

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Just Add Kittens, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You find a bunch of kittens near the house.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Protect Them

“Brahms! Brahms come here!” You cried excitedly. 

Instantly, the six foot man was at your shoulder, silently hovering as he always did. You smiled to yourself, feeling his body heat on your arm. You should have known you didn’t need to yell so loud. He never truly left you alone. 

You had been out for a walk, emptying the rat traps, when you had heard something that caused you to crawl in the underbrush, looking for the source of the noise. When you found it, you had jumped up excitedly, wanting to alert your eccentric lover of your findings.

He nuzzled his chin on top of your head, his equivalent of asking why you were shouting.

“Look!” You grinned, kneeling down and parting the brush in front of you. Hidden in the bushes, was a litter of kittens. They were old enough to have already opened their eyes, but there was no sign of their mother. The kittens mewled and climbed over each other, a couple of them trying to fan out and explore. 

You shook your hands excitedly, looking back at Brahms. 

“Aren’t they the cutest things you’ve ever seen in your life?” You squealed, high from kitten cuteness.

Brahms, however, shook his head. 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” You pouted, turning back to them. “Do mama cats stick around their babies, do you know? Do you think the mom’s coming back?” You rambled, watching them lovingly. “Maybe we should take them in. But I don’t want to move them in case the mom comes back.”

You reached out your hand to pet one, but pulled back, not wanting to disturb them. Brahms continued to silently hover, forever enjoying the sound of your voice.

Standing up, you bit the inside of your lip, thinking about what to do, when an alarming thought crossed your mind.

“Oh shit!” You snapped, making Brahms jump. “That rat traps! What if these poor babies wander into them? Oh shit!” You repeated, causing Brahms to jump again. “What if the mom is in one? Oh no do these things work on cats, are they big enough? Wait right here Brahms, don’t let those kitties out of your sight!”

You started running to the other rat traps, feverishly checking each of them for a dead or injured cat. Thankfully, none of them had a cat stuck inside. You quickly jogged back to Brahms and the kittens the second you finished checking the last trap.

Brahms was crouched in front of the bush, eyes never leaving the kittens.

You gently pat his shoulder to alert him of your presence. He turned to look at you, reaching up his hand to gently grab the bottom of your jacket in his usual clingy fashion.

Instead of kneeling next to him, you gently caressed his hair, enjoying the feeling of his curls.

“Nothing in the rat traps.” You informed him. “But I still want to know if their mom’s coming back…”

Brahms stood, resting his forehead on yours as you thought. As you formed a plan, your eyebrows raised, before looking the quiet man in the eyes.

“Brahms… I want to go to town really quick.” You start, but Brahms’s eyes quickly betrayed his panic, his hands grabbing at your shoulders in a panic.

You could quickly tell what his thoughts were.

What? No. You can’t go into town, today isn’t the day you normally go to town. You can’t just leave, you’re not supposed to leave on Wednesdays. Are you leaving me? Are you trying to leave me forever?

“Shhh.” You brought your finger to the lips of his mask, even though no sounds had come from him. “I want to go and get some cat food and cat supplies in case the mother doesn’t come back. And then I’ll come home. I promise.”

Brahms shook his head slightly. “Don’t go.” He said in a tiny voice. 

You tried not to frown, knowing why he had such abandonment issues, but not wanting to have to fight this fight every time you wanted to go out unexpectedly. However, you quickly came up with a possible solution.

“Love, I need you to watch them, the kittens.” You murmured, running your hands over his chest. “You have to keep a close eye on them and make sure that they’re safe, but you need to stay far enough away that if the mom does come back, she doesn’t get scared off. I know you can watch them and not be seen, right?” You move your hands around his neck, very aware of the effect you have on him when you touch him. “It’s very important, Brahmsy, but I know you can protect them, right?”

The look in his eyes said it all. He was hypnotized by your touches and your praise. He’d do anything you asked. 

“I’ll protect them.” Brahms nodded, accenting his words. 

“Thank you Brahmsy. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” You kissed his collar bone before heading inside to get your car keys.

*  
*  
*

You had just gotten back from the store, put all the cat things in the living room, and walked back to the kitten-filled shrub.

The mews and cries of the babies filled the air, and the moment you stepped foot in front of the shrub, Brahms materialized next to you.

“Did the mom ever come back?” You asked. 

“No.” He replied quietly, gently holding on to your sleeve. “You came home.”

You looked up at him. “Of course I did. I always will.”

He nodded slightly, before looking at the bush. “What about them?”

You thought about that for a moment. “Well, I was gone for three hours, and the sun is down…and it’s fall…they’re probably cold…maybe we should give it another hour?”

“I’ll watch them. Go inside.” Brahms mumbled, slipping out of his cardigan and placing it on your shoulders. 

Blinking in surprise, you looked up at him. “You’re sure?”

Brahms nodded, giving you a gentle push towards the house before moving back towards whatever hiding spot he had chosen for his kitten-guarding. 

Walking back into the house, you prepared a nice spot for the kittens near the fireplace, making sure that the fireplace guard was securely in front of the flames. You also took the time to look up if the mother cat would be back, how many hours she should be gone, everything you could find. 

An hour passed, and the house got chilly, and you wondered in Brahms and the kittens would be okay, when the back door swung open and there stood Brahms, holding the squirming litter in his bare arms.

“Brahms!” You cried in surprise, running over and grabbing a few of the babies out of his overburdened hands. “What happened?”

“It’s snowing.” He replied, looking over to the cat bed you had prepared. He walked over, kneeling down and placing the kittens one by one in the bed, and you followed suit with the ones you had taken form his arms.

You looked down at them, gently petting one with your index finger on its tiny forehead. 

“These poor babies.” You murmured as the kitty playfully swiped at your finger. “Aren’t they just the cutest?”

Brahms shook his head again, and you couldn’t help but click your tongue in annoyance. 

“Come on, don’t be like that. I still think you’re cute too.” You teased. 

However, Brahms shook his head. “You’re cuter.” He said quietly, gently rubbing your forehead with his fingers in the same way you had done with the kitten.

You blushed and looked back down at the cats, amazed this giant man-child could still make you blush.


End file.
